firefandomcom-20200223-history
Clarington Emergency
History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Fire Station 1 (Headquarters) - 2430 Durham Highway 2, Bowmanville Built 1994 :Pumper 10 - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Evolution MFD / Fort Garry (1050/500/40F) (MSO#9583) :Pumper 11 - 2007 Pierce Saber (1050/500/40F) (SN#19641) :Aerial 11 - 2007 Pierce Dash (1750/500/105' Rearmount) (SN#18867) :Tanker 11 - 2001 GMC C8500 / Almonte (port./1600) :Rescue 11 - 2006 Ford F550 / PK Bodies light rescue :Utility 11 - 2005 Chevrolet K3500 / PK Bodies/Advance brush tender :ATV 11 :Boat 11 - Zodiac / Evinrude (25 h.p.) :Parade - 1965 GMC / King pumper (625/500) (SN#65049) Fire Station 2 - 3333 King Avenue West, Newcastle Built 2014 :Pumper 12 - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Fort Garry (1050/500/25F) (MSO#M300) :Pumper 122 - 2003 Freightliner FL112 / Asphodel (1050/500) (SN#AHT0030) :Aerial 12 '- 2013 E-One Cyclone II HP100 (1500/500/100' Rearmount) :'Tanker 12 - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Advance (port./1500) Fire Station 3 - 5708 Main St., Orono Built 1984 :Pumper 13 - 2008 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Fort Garry (1050/800/15F) (MSO#M055) :Tanker 13 - 2007 International / Eastway :Utility 13 - 1993 GMC Sierra :ATV3 - 2003 Polaris Ranger :Parade - 1933 Chevrolet / Bickle pumper Fire Station 4 - 2611 Trulls Rd., Courtice Built 2005 :Pumper 14 - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Evolution MFD / Fort Garry (1050/500/40F) (MSO#9584) :Pumper 144 - 2004 Freightliner M2 / Fort Garry (1050/500) (MSO#9668) :Tanker 14 - 1999 GMC C8500 / Almonte (port./1600) :Rescue 14 - 1990 GMC / PK Welding step van Fire Station 5 - 2354 Concession 8, Enniskillen Built 1990 :Pumper 15 - 2003 Freightliner FL80 / Advance (1050/800/80F) :'Tanker 15 '- 2010 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (port./1500) Assignment unknown :Parade - 1940 Ford / Bickle pumper (420/150) On order :2015 ? / Fort Garry pumper Retired apparatus :1995 Pemfab T964 / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#9114) (Sold to Liverpool Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) :1994 Pemfab T964 / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#8222) (Sold to Centre Hastings Fire Department) :1990 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/800) (SN#SE 1104) :1990 Ford F800 / Almonte tanker (250/1500) :1988 Ford C9000 / Superior quint (1050/500/75' Smeal rearmount) (SN#SE 941) :1987 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 859) (Sold to Spanish Fire Department) :1987 Ford F800 / Dependable tanker (-/1600) :1985 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (#SE 648) (Donated to Ontario Power Generation for use as a training unit at the Wesleyville Training Centre.) :1984 GMC / MTI tanker (250/1500) :1981 International COF1950B / Pierreville pumper (840/500/75' boom) (SN#PFT-1137) (Sold to Liverpool Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) :1979 Ford L800 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#79017) (ex-Darlington Nuclear Generating Station Emergency Response Team) (Donated to Durham College) :1978 GMC C7000 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-869) :1977 GMC / MTI tanker (250/1500) :1976 Ford L / MTI tanker (250/1500) :1970 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (SN#70031) External links Clarington Firefighters (IAFF Local 3139) Station map Category:Durham Region Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Eastway apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Asphodel apparatus Category:Departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Departments operating Advance apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus